


impress | yuna x reader

by softwheeze



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: 6th member, F/F, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Yuna x reader, yejisu if you squint, yuna is a goofball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwheeze/pseuds/softwheeze
Summary: Yuna giggled, "I'm so happy, Yeji unnie." She smiled to herself, walking around the dorm as if she was flying. "I'm going to love!"or: you're the newest 6th member of ITZY, and with new changes comes with new realizations, especially for Yuna.
Relationships: Shin Yuna/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: itzy x reader oneshots





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> yyyello! this is from my one-shot itzy x reader book on wattpad! :) my username on there is 'yunasheart' so if you want to read more go follow me on there and read it :) enjoy.

"Michaaaaa!" Yuna hollered from across the dorm. Your real name was Y/N L/N, but since joining JYP and popular girl group ITZY, you adopted the Korean stage name Micha. You quite liked it, it sounded nice on the tongue and the members seemed to take a liking to you as well. Especially Yuna. You and the maknae of Itzy had become the closest over the span of the couple of months that you had joined the group. She had been kind and open to you from day one, and, despite you knowing minimal Korean and her knowing minimal English, you two grew close so quickly, and so naturally. Communication had been rough for the first month or so, but nonetheless you enjoyed each other's company, and as your Korean improved, so did the friendship.

"Micha, Micha, Micha, Micha!" You heard fast-paced footsteps, and then a harsh knock on your bedroom door. Sadly, you and Yuna were not roommates, and your roommate was Chaeryeong instead. You didn't mind too much, though, because Chaeryeong was such a fun roommate, anyways.

"Yes, Yuna?" You asked, as Yuna burst through the door with a piece of paper in hand.

"I made something for you!" She exclaimed excitedly, her signature sunny grin on her face. You would honestly do anything to see that smile 24/7 (although you did most of the time; Yuna did not stop smiling). She handed the paper to you. You looked at it and smiled as your heart fluttered. It was a drawing of you and Yuna, holding hands. You both had wide grins on your faces and "Micha + Yuna" was written in Korean above your heads. You thought it was adorable.

"Yuna, this is amazing! It's so cute," You told her, watching her grin grow ever-wider. "You made this for me?"

The maknae nodded. "Yup! You can hang it up above your bed so that you're always reminded of us whenever you go to sleep!"

You thought the sentiment was beautiful, and your heart practically melted. "Thank you so much, Yuna."

"You're welcome!" She said brightly, in English, just for fun. You giggled as Yuna practically skipped out the door. Yuna loved showing off her English in front of you, a native English speaker. You sighed dreamily to yourself as you sat back down on the bed, and stared at the drawing some more.

___

It was movie night in Itzy's dorm, and Yeji, Ryujin, Lia, Chaeryeong, Yuna, and you were sat in front of the TV, watching a sappy romance movie set in Paris. Everybody was in their matching pajamas, and the atmosphere was lovely. 

"I miss Paris," Chaeryeong sighed as the movie cut to a shot of the eiffel tower under a starry sky, and the rest of the girls laughed.

"We know, Chae, you say that, like, twice a day." Ryujin pointed out.

"I know, but ugh, it was just so pretty, and romantic, and beautiful. Micha, you should've gone with us, it was so fun. I'd give anything to go back." Chaeryeong said, and you giggled.

"I'd love to go someday. I'm happy wherever you guys are, honestly." You said, rather shyly, and the rest of the girls awwwed. Yuna scooted closer to you, wrapping her arms around your waist. Yuna's cuddles were always the best, you thought. You placed your head on her shoulder.

The six of you fell into a comfortable silence as the movie continued to play. The movie got to the part where the boy kissed the girl's hand and handed her a rose, and told her, "I've been in love with you all this time."

Yuna whispered in your ear, "I want to do that someday," She said dreamily.

"Do what?" You whispered back. The other members were too wrapped up in the movie to notice your conversation.

Yuna paused for a moment. "I want to love someone like that." She said.

"You will, one day." You yawned, suddenly feeling a bit sleepy. 

You didn't hear the maknae mutter to herself under her breath, "Maybe I already do."

Once the movie ended, careful not to wake you up, Yuna carried you bridal-style back to you and Chaeryeong's room, and laid you neatly onto your bed. She kissed your cheek softly, and whispered, "Goodnight, unnie," Smiling to herself at your sleeping face.

She exited your room with a slight float to her step, feeling elated and happy. Yeji seemed to notice; she and Lia were cleaning up after the movie ended. "You look happy," She pointed out.

Yuna giggled, "I'm so happy, Yeji unnie." She smiled to herself, walking around the dorm as if she was flying. "I'm going to love!" With that, she ran down the hallway to her and Lia's room.

Lia and Yeji exchanged a look. "Do you have any idea what just happened?" She asked Lia.

"Not a clue," Lia answered, and the two went back to their cleaning.

___

The next couple of weeks, you and Yuna seemed to spend more time together than ever. 

During dance practice, Yuna would always try to stand next to you. She'd always ask you if you needed help with the choreography, and gave you many tips and pointers on the dances. Working you into the dances for Dalla Dalla, Want It, ICY, It'z Summer, and Wannabe were hard, but you were constantly reminded it would be easier from then on because you would be in the next comeback planned for the girl group. 

During your group's free time, you'd always find Yuna either on her phone, looking up something that you "weren't allowed to see!!!!", or studying English. One late night, it was one in the morning, and you were awoken from frustrated groans coming from the other room. You decided to investigate, so you got up and went to Lia and Yuna's room, where Yuna was still at her desk, elbows on the desk and hands on her head as she leaned over what looked to be an English textbook.

"Yuna?" You asked quietly, as to not wake Lia. Lia was a heavy sleeper, so it was hard to wake her up, but still.

Yuna turned around, and upon seeing that it was you, smiled softly. "Oh, hi, Micha."

"Are you still studying English?" You asked, worriedly. "It's one in the morning..."

"Oh." Yuna looked surprised. "I must've lost track of time."

You sighed. "Yuna, I know you want to learn English, and yeah, it's a really hard language, but you can't dedicate all your free time to English." You told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Yuna looked up at you from your seat. "I know, unnie, I'm sorry. May I ask you one thing, though?" You nodded. "How do you say this in English?" She proceeded to say a phrase in Korean that took you aback. Why would Yuna want to learn that? How many romance novels had she been reading?

"Oh," You said, surprised. "Uhm... you usually say it, like, 'you are the love of my life.'"

"You are... the love... of my li..fe." Yuna sounded it out, testing the phrase out on her tongue. Then she nodded, satisfied. "Thank you, Micha."

"You're welcome, Yuna. Now please, please go to bed." You begged her.

"Okay. Goodnight, unnie."

"Goodnight, honey." The English petname slipped out, and you mentally cursed yourself for being so tired.

Yuna blinked. "Honey?" She asked.

"It's a petname of sorts." You explained, "You use it on people you care about." Just like Yuna and her sweet like honey personality, her honey-brown hair, her voice like honey on your tongue.  
" _Yunaaaa,_ you're going to wake Lia up!" You whisper-yelled, giggling all the while.

Leaving Yuna and Lia's room, you felt truly happy. You found yourself practically unable to contain your feelings for the girl any longer. They'd always been there in the back of your mind, always shut down by the notion of "she's probably straight" an "she'd never like me back anyways" but now they were just unavoidable. _Ugh_. Too much love-talk. You practically fell back in bed, dreaming of honey.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna gets the courage to do something about her feelings, once and for all.

You woke up later than usual the next day. You cursed to yourself. _I must've slept in!_ You jumped out of bed, and dashed out the door into the kitchen. _Did they really leave for practice without me..?_ There was silence throughout the dorm. "Hello...?" You called out. You didn't get a response. Walking into the dining room, you gasped.

There were pink and white flowers in a bouquet and chocolate bars from your favorite brand placed on the table. Your heart swelled. Who could've done this? A bunny stuffed animal was placed next to the flowers and chocolate, and the bunny was holding a note. The note was in English so from a distance, you assumed that Lia had written it, but upon getting closer you realized that it was, in fact, Yuna's handwriting. The note said, in English,

**_Hi, Micha!!!!_ **

**_We left to go into town. According to JYP, we can't take you with us because "seeing all six of you together will make fans assume something, and we want your first comeback with a 6th member to be a surprise" :( I wish you could come with us! The girls helped me make this for you. Look! There's a jar of honey! Just like you! I hope you like it. Please enjoy it and the flowers and the bunny and the chocolate. See you in a couple hours!! :D_ **

**_Love,  
유나 (Yuna <3)_ **

You smiled fondly at the note. Yuna's English was getting really good. You decided to place the note on your bedside table. You wanted to save the chocolate for later, since you wanted to be the healthiest for the comeback. You grabbed the bouquet and smelled it, the smell sweet. It reminded you of home. You grabbed a vase from the kitchen, poured some water in it, and placed the vase full of flowers on your bedside table. You placed the bunny on your bed as well, promising yourself to bring it on all your trips back home and cherish it forever. You were grateful for the gifts, but you wondered, _why was she being so nice to you all of a sudden?_ More than she usually was, anyways. 

Was Yuna sorry for something she did? No.. that couldn't be it. You and Yuna have had small quarrels, of course, but they'd never been big, and always been resolved. Did she want something from you? Maybe, but you didn't have much to offer. Your birthday was still a couple months away, so this couldn't have been a birthday gift.

____

Meanwhile, Yuna, Yeji, Chaeryeong, Ryujin, and Lia were having lunch at a cafe way outside of Seoul to avoid press. Yuna was telling a dramatic story of the past couple weeks, and the rest of the members listened attentively.

Yuna set her croissant down in frustration, a frown on her face. "I don't know what to do!" She exclaimed, "I've fallen in love with her and I've been trying to flirt with her for like, the past couple of weeks, and she hasn't even shown a single ounce of interest!"

"Hopefully the gifts we left her will give her a hint," Chaeryeong tried to comfort her, placing a hand on the maknae's shoulder.

"You could try another grand gesture? A giant teddy bear? A romantic dinner?" Lia offered. Lia was a sucker for romantic gestures.

"I already got her the bunny stuffed animal," Yuna whined, putting her hands on her face.

"You could bake her cupcakes or cook her dinner?" Chaeryeong asked.

"I can only make microwave noodles, Chaery, you know that!" Yuna said.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Ryujin spoke up, simple as pie. All four other girls turned to her, suddenly quiet.

"I..." Yuna broke the silence. "I can't just tell her! That would be embarrassing. What if she rejects me? What if she says no? What if our friendship is ruined?! What if-?"

"Yuna," Ryujin interrupted Yuna's freakout with a calm voice. "You're a smart girl. You're kind, and bubbly, and a really fun person to be around. Why wouldn't Micha say no?" 

Yuna thought for a moment. Then, she nodded. "Thank you, Ryujin. Thanks, guys," She looked at each of the members with a look a gratitude. "I hope she loves me like I love her."

"Don't worry, Yuna," Chaeryeong said, "Something tells me Micha does."

Yuna grinned at her. "I think I know how to do it."

"Do what?" Lia asked.

"The romantic gesture, silly!" Yuna exclaimed. "Here's what I'm gonna do..."

____

Meanwhile, at the dorm, you were busy practicing your dances, and singing while doing so. Just because it was an off-day doesn't mean you shouldn't practice, right? 

You had gotten to the chorus of ICY when the rest of Itzy returned to the dorm. Yuna immediately recognized the song, of course, and as the song started she smiled and said her line, running to your side to do the dance with you. "Dadeul blah blah!" She said, and you sang Yuna's old lines that were to be handed over to you once you joined the group officially.

"Cham mal manha nan gwaenchanha," You sang.

"Gyesog blah blah!"

"They keep talkin," Lia joined in, coming to dance beside you. "I keep walkin!" After that, Yeji, Ryujin, and Chaeryeong all exchanged a glance, and went to join in as well.

You continued to dance together messily, terribly, in the kitchen, giggling all the while until the song ended. Once it did you all clapped and laughed, and you felt like you belonged in the group. Ever since JYP informed you you'd be joining Itzy in your next comeback, you felt nervous, wondering if midzys or even the girls would accept you. But now, laughing along with them while dancing and singing, you felt happy. Sure. Sure that no matter what happened you'd always have Ryujin, Chaeryeong, Yeji, Lia, and Yuna.

After calming down, you and Yuna exchanged shy eye contact. Yuna came to stand next to you. "Did you like your presents this morning?" She asked cheekily, nudging you playfully.

You nodded. "I loved them, Yuna! I put the flowers in a vase next to my bed and I'm gonna sleep with the bunny from now on." You smiled wide at her, truly grateful for the gifts Yuna had given you. "Thank you. So much."

Yuna blushed; you thought it was rather adorable. "Micha," She said, "I have somewhere to take you."

"Take me?" You asked, confused.

"Yeah," Said Yuna, taking your hand and smiling her signature smile. "Come with me."

You glanced at the other girls, who were watching and smiling to each other like gossiping middle schoolers. You frowned, confused. Was this a prank?

Yuna lead you out the dorm. It was late at night, past curfew for the girls to even be out of their dorms. "Yuna?" You whispered as she lead you down the hall. "Are we allowed to-"

"Shh," Yuna quieted you. Well, if you two got in big trouble for this, you knew who to blame.

You walked, hand in hand, to a staircase that was more narrow than others, and with a sign that said "ROOF" on the door.

You gasped. "The roof?" You asked. You were a little scared of heights.

"Don't worry, Micha-unnie. I know what I'm doing." She flashed a smile at you and so, you two walked up the stairs and Yuna brought out a key (oh my god, where did she get that????? You wondered) and opened the door. A wave of cool, breezy air hit your faces.

Yuna lead you out to the wide, open rooftop. You looked up to the dark night sky, spotting a few stars. Yuna continued to lead you to a hidden place on the JYP building roof, and you both sat down.

"Micha," Yuna began, and your brows furrowed, confused.

"Is something wrong, Yuna? You've been acting really strange these past couple days. Did I do something wrong?" You asked, worriedly.

Immediately, Yuna shook her head. "No! Of course not." She said. "But I do have something to tell you."

"Uhm, okay." You said. "Go ahead. I'm all ears."

Yuna took a deep breath, and started to speak in English, making you gasp. "Micha... when you joined our group, that very first day, I was shocked. I was shocked because I wondered, 'how could a girl so beautiful even exist, let alone join our group.'" You blushed. "And then I started talking to you more and more, and getting closer to you," Yuna continued, "And I realized not only are you beautiful on the outside, but also the inside. (Y/N,)" Yuna looked you in the eyes, and you gazed right back. Yuna rarely, if ever said your real name. "You are the sweetest, funniest, loveliest, kindest, coolest person I know. And over the past couple of weeks, I've been acting weirdly because I realized... you are... the love of my life."

You began to tear up, flushing. "Yuna..."

"I have fallen in love with you, (Y/N) (L/N). And I'd do anything to have a scene like those in the romantic movies we watch together."

You didn't know what to say, so instead, you cupped Yuna's face with both hands and kissed her. Yuna was shocked at first, but after a moment, she kissed back as well, your lips fitting together perfectly.

You broke apart first. "I'm in love with you too, Shin Yuna. _Honey._ " And Yuna's grin in response was too precious not to kiss again.

Meanwhile, Chaeryeong and Yeji were filming the entire ordeal from a nearby window, silently giggling and texting Ryujin and Lia updates on the situation. Lia squealed once seeing a terribly-taken video of you and Yuna kissing under the stars. "They got a romantic ending!" She exclaimed excitedly.

And if, afterwards, Lia sent you the video as well and you saved it, nobody had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me :D
> 
> tumblr: femmebergara/brunetteyuna  
> wattpad: yunasheart


End file.
